The Consequence Of Dying
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: Corina Underwood is no stranger to death, although she doesn't remember dying or much of her past at all. Valdemar remembers a little too well. Facinated by Corina's sudden revival, they make a plan to get closer to her to try and uncover the secrets her failed memory are hiding, a plan that becomes all to easy when Corina falls mysteriously ill.


Valdemar watched the dark-haired beauty beside the Countess with curious eyes. They could tell the others could sense it too... this was not the first time they'd seen this girl. Not by a long shot. The last time they'd seen Doctor 069's precious apprentice, she'd been lying on the slab in from of them with her black hair gorgeously framing her face and her chest sliced open. They remembered her beauty, especially in death, her face forever frozen in their memory, yet here she stood.

Valdemar tilted their head, a small smile on their lips behind their ask as they beckoned her over to sit beside them after Nadia introduced her as Corina. Corina Underwood. That's right. They remembered now. They'd met several times under Doctor 069's watchful gaze. He'd never trusted Valdemar. Not that they cared. They'd been the second person to approve her apprenticeship after Count Lucio himself. She'd been so eager; so willing to learn and it had costed her a life.

Valdemar eyed Corina stealthily from the spot beside her, their head tilting to the side, their fingers touching together as they made a quiet study of her in their head. They watched her breathing, her mannerisms, her eyes. She shifted in her seat, casting them a smile when she caught them gazing but everyone in the room had their eyes on Corina, all chatting at once but Valdemar easily drowned it out. They preferred to focus their senses elsewhere. They let their eyes fall closed, focusing their energy until they heard it. It was just a faint little noise but once they honed in on it, the slight thump grew louder, stronger even.

_So, her heart does beat, _they thought with glee, _How terribly interesting. _

When their blood red eyes opened once more, they noticed the commotion going on around them. Corina was now standing, wine spilled on her outfit, Valerius being the culprit. He let out a halfhearted apology to which Corina smiled and excused herself, presumably to change. Valdemar took this as an opportunity to make their move, following her out into the empty hallway without drawing too much attention to themself.

"Corina was it?" they ask in that calm, neutral tone of theirs but it seems to startle her anyway. Taking a moment to gather herself, Corina clears her throat and smiles.

"Yes. Is there something I can do for you Quaestor Valdemar?" They can't help but smile behind their mask.

"Forgive my rudeness for I do know you must be eager to change..." They gesture toward her ruined blouse and she blushes, her silver eyes shooting away from their face.

"I just can't shake the feeling that we've met before." Corina's face falls and uncertainty flashes in her eyes, pretty much answering Valdemar's question. She doesn't remember.

_How odd._

"Have we?" she asks, beginning to rub her temples, pain evident on her face.

"I'm almost sure of it," they insist, pushing her a little further, just to see what would happen. Valdemar was a very patient person. They could do this all day with ease. Corina began to sway on her feet, her arm shooting out to steady herself against the wall.

"Is everything alright?" they asked, more out of curiosity than concern and Corina nodded with a bit of a forced smile.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just feeling a bit faint all of the sudden."

"Could I be of assistance perhaps?" they ask, their tone unwavering. They reached out to steady her, merely because if she were to fall the noise would draw attention to their little chat. The second their gloved hands found purchase on her shoulders, she gasped, recognition flashing in her eyes for a brief moment before she lost consciousness, her body slumping forward and into their waiting arms.

"Interesting indeed," they said calmly, adjusting her weight in their arms, humming as they carried her down the hall in search of her room.


End file.
